Colonel
Colonel is a character that appeared in the classic short "A Gruesome Twosome" alongside Schnooks. The short followed a similar formula to "A Tale of Two Kitties", with Tweety having to foil two dimwitted cats who are actually caricatures of famous celebrities from the Golden Age of Hollywood. In "A Tale of Two Kitties", Babbit and Catstello served as the short's celebrity caricatures, with them being parodies of comedic duo Abbott and Costello, while in "A Gruesome Twosome", Colonel is a parody of comedian Jimmy Durante. Schnooks however, was a pre-existing Looney Tunes character who was paired with Colonel, although his mannerisms were loosely based on those of Edgar Bergen's dummy Mortimer Snerd. Unlike Babbit and Catsello, Colonel and Schnooks would not appear as a duo in another Looney Tunes short again, though caricatures of Durante would go on to appear in a few shorts after that. Description Colonel and Schnooks are conniving cats who, unlike Babbit and Catstello, are incapable of cooperating and are always at each other's throats, willing to do just about anything to get rid of their counterpart in order to impress their mutual love interest who is a small white girl cat (voiced by Sara Berner and a caricature of Gracie Allen) who teases them regularly. Colonel is an orange cat with an incredibly large red nose. He is a smart aleck cat with Italian roots who has a propensity for large boasts, bragging and sarcasm. He is easily irritated and prone to violence, often attacking Schnooks or even pulling a gun on him simply for irritating him. Colonel also has a habit of chuckling at the end of most of his sentences by going "Hatchachacha" (a trait of Jimmy Durante's). Appearances The duo first appeared in "A Gruesome Twosome" where they competed for the affections of a girl cat who promised to only date the cat who would bring her a little bird. This resulted in both Colonel and Schnooks violently going at each other's throats to capture Tweety, but eventually they realized they could not capture Tweety alone before deciding to work together. After several failed plans, they dress up as a horse to capture Tweety, but Tweety throws an irritated bee into their horse suit which causes the pained duo to run away in terror as the bee continues to sting them. Notes * In early concept art and the lobby cards for the short, Colonel is depicted with a completely different face not resembling Durante's. * While Schnooks would go on to be replaced/developed into Sylvester, Sylvester's large bright red nose might've been partially based on Colonel's own unique proboscis. * The Ren and Stimpy Show creator John Kricfalusi supposedly combined the two cats in this short to create Stimpy with the Jimmy Durante cat's coloring, along with its nose, and the stupid one's girth and personality. Gallery Tumblr nuq5okLY7z1tb16fvo1 500.gif Gt.jpg Tumblr inline nywq6lFv9O1sbrjwg 500.png Tumblr inline nywqmeDBZp1sbrjwg 500.png Tumblr inline nywq5tqgfy1sbrjwg 500.png PDVD 058.1.jpg Hqdefault-3.jpg Hqdefault-2.jpg Gruesome-twosome.jpg C22b90ab0-1.jpg 88499.jpg Cats hissing at each other.jpg Yellow Schnooks' eyes.jpg Schnooks melting.jpg 12.jpg Whack!.jpg Yellow Schnooks.jpg Category:Characters Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Males Category:1945 Introductions